destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Entries (Original Charmed Ones)
The Final Entries are the entries in the Book of Shadows that explain to the future generations of the Book, about what happened to Piper, Phoebe and Paige. It tells about their experiences with demonic vanquishes and how they each found their true love. The entries are written at the end of the season 8 finale of Charmed. Piper had thought it would be a good idea to write down their experiences for future generations, just like every generation before them did. The Entries Phoebe's Entry So much has happened over the last eight years. So much has been gained and lost. Still in some ways, I feel like my life is really just beginning... and it was. For though I had loved before, I’d never really known love until I met Coop; a man who I shared '''the special little girl' I had long ago foreseen, but feared I might never have... Along with two other special little girls I had not foreseen. I was suddenly so blessed to have a new family of my own and old friends to share it with. And though I kept working and giving advice to those who asked, I was more interested in helping them find love. Since, finally, having been loved...'' Paige's Entry ... Phoebe had become somewhat of an expert on the subject. As for me, life without demons opened up similar avenues. Henry, of course, continued to look after his parolees, even if they didn’t want to be looked after, while still making time to help me with '''little Henry' and the twins... Which allowed me time to finally embrace my inner whitelighter and to help the next generation of witches come into their own...'' Piper's Entry ... So that Paige could pass on all that she’d learned, not just to '''her own children', or to mine, or to Phoebe’s, but to other future witches and whitelighters as well. Which filled the time between when we were doing the fighting and when our kids were old enough to take over... Allowing me time to get back to my roots and cook something other than potions for once and open the restaurant I’d always dreamed of owning. As for Leo, after we reclaimed Magic School, he went back to teaching, which he continued to do until it was time to retire. And although we've certainly had our struggles and heartaches over the years, we’re a family of survivors and we will always be... Which is why we’ve truly been Charmed.'' Notes and Trivia * Each bold part are the direct references to Destined. ** The special little girl; Prue Halliwell. ** Two other special little girls; Charlotte and Cassandra Halliwell. ** Little Henry and the twins; Henry Mitchell Junior, and Pandora and Tamora Mitchell. ** Her own children; Junior, Pandora, and Tamora. To mine; Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Halliwell. To Phoebe's; Prue, Charlotte, and Cassandra. ** Our kids were old enough to take over; When the nine cousins becomes the Destined Ones and Prue, Melinda, and Tamora become the Charmed Ones. ** Open the restaurant I'd always dreamed of owning; When Piper moves to New Orleans to open up her restaurant. References # The Final Entries - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Warren